Maybe despite everything we can finally just be
by LeaveItByTheDoor
Summary: A continuation of the story after the series four finale. Teslen. K for now but may go up as I write more. Teaser chapter up now.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a teaser chapter for a new multi-chapter fic I am thinking of writing. It is obviously takes place at the end of the series four finale and will be a continuation of the story. The characterisation will probably be slightly off because it has been a while since I last watched Sanctuary . This fic will also probably include the scene I did in 'After he thought everything was lost' –just forewarning you there! I don't really have must planned out so if anyone has any ideas for something that might happen please feel free to share.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of the characters just borrowing them.**

He, Nikola Tesla, had watched as the building went up in flames, watched as the sanctuary burned to the ground, watched as firefighters converged finally succeeding in extinguishing the fire. All he had done was watch and now it was gone. It was _all_ gone. Helen had still been in there. _He_ had left her there. Regret was filling him, taking over him, drowning him. She couldn't be gone. She _could not_ be gone. He had to find her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I apologise for not having this up last night, I was out and didn't get back until late. I don't know when I will be uploading the next chapter as I have a deadline coming up so I am really busy at the moment. I will try to get it up as soon as possible though and hopefully soon I will be able to start making regular uploads. **

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Sanctuary or any of the characters just borrowing them.**

Nikola looked around for the right place to start his search, where he had left her right before the explosion. All he could see was rubble and even though he thought it must be a good thing that there were no severed limbs on display he couldn't stop the feeling of despair weigh him down further as he saw no signs of life. Unable to push them away, unwanted visions of Helen's body, mutilated and burnt filled his head. Why did he leave her?

The thought continued to haunt him as he completed his search through the rubble which was slow and tiresome but Nikola remained determined not to stop until he found some evidence of her. _Evidence_, what did he expect to find? He knew what he wanted to find, her, her body, living, breathing, _undamaged_. Helen. The way she was _before _he left her.

Hours later Nikola finally accepted that he wasn't going to find anything. What did that mean? Surely if she had been caught in the blast there would be some proof of it, some form of remains even if they weren't identifiable. No, the fire must have destroyed them completely. There was no way around it; she couldn't have escaped, Helen couldn't be alive.

Time seemed to be passing slowly or rather everything seemed to be in slow motion. Nikola sat at the bar in his apartment building cradling an empty glass. Alcohol wouldn't help; it didn't affect him, he couldn't use it as a way to escape it would only be a waste of good wine to drink in his grief. He felt as empty as the glass. He could not, would not think about Helen but it seemed like every memory he had included her. It was best just to keep his mind blank and grief at bay.

"Are you all right sir?" he jumped at the question, forgetting that he was in fact not alone, "'only you've been sat there for hours, we're closing up." He turned slightly and stared at the waitress with a vacant expression, after a minute with only this response the woman left to finish cleaning the tables. The bar staff eventually gave up on trying to get him to leave and signed off. Nikola was once more alone with little to distract him from the numbness he was now feeling. It was like something was feeding off his emotions leaving him with nothing, even pain would have been better.

The sun was dawning again by the time he made it to his room. He moved to the window where he stayed looking out until he could no longer bear the thought that Helen would never look out this window, she would never be able to appreciate this view and he thought that without her he would no longer be able to appreciate it either. Nikola finally turned away from the window so that he was directly facing the front door. He frowned slightly as he saw what looked like an envelope on the floor there as if it had been pushed under. He moved to pick it up. Only one word was written on the envelope, his name, _Nikola._ He felt his stomach summersault as he traced his finger over the all too familiar handwriting. His hand shook as he opened the letter and read.

_Nikola please meet me at the gate to the old Sanctuary tonight at 10pm. There is something I need to show you, things I need to explain and I think it would be better to do it in person. Make sure you are there. Tonight. 10pm. _

_Helen _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N:** **I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible though I have no idea when that will be because I am super busy at the moment and hopefully soon I will be able to start making regular uploads. Hope you enjoy this chapter although it is only really a filler.**

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Sanctuary or any of the characters just borrowing them.**

Unable to wait any longer Nikola decided to make his way to the remains of the Sanctuary. He would still be nearly half an hour early but he had taken to continuously pacing the room and it was only succeeding in making him more agitated. Questions had been racing through his head since the note had arrived. Was Helen really alive? If so then how did she survive? What did she want to show him? Where was she living now that her home, the Sanctuary had been destroyed? These were the questions he hoped to have answered tonight.

Nikola made it to the meeting point with 27 minutes to spare. He hid in the shadows by the gate to avoid being seen; there were people – no doubt from the government – carrying clipboards poking around in the rubble. He watched them as he waited. Every now and then one of them would shout out as though they'd found something, he was curious as to what they were looking for. Normally he would not have questioned it but what did they expect to find in these ruins, Nikola knew from his search the previous day that nothing had survived the fire following the explosion. He could see, now that his eyes were not clouded with grief and desperation that his actions the previous day had been pointless, even if Helen had been still in the remains any evidence of her would have been destroyed beyond recognition. Impatiently Nikola checked his watch, only 3 more minutes. It surprised him how long he had been watching these people.

He stiffened slightly as he heard the quiet sound of familiar footfall from behind. When had he memorised the sound of her walk? He didn't know what to do, how to act. He had thought she was dead, had still, somewhere deep down, believed her to be dead until now. Until he had seen proof with his own eyes the she was alive: living, breathing, _alive_.

Helen was stood in front of him now; close enough that even in the darkness he could make out most of her features, filling in what was in shadow from memory. It seemed as though he had memorised that at some point too.

"Helen?" Why did it sound so much like a question? She was here, really here, right in front of him. They both stood in silence for a minute or so, Helen watching the government people and Nikola watching Helen. Eventually she turned to him with a sigh and smiled, "I have something to show you."

"Yeah, it said… in the note." He wasn't acting like himself, they both knew it. Helen seemed to be ignoring his odd behaviour; in fact she acted like he hadn't said anything at all. Nikola shifted uncomfortably. Something else out of character, he was never uncomfortable.

"I will wait until we get there to tell you the full story. It won't take long to get there."

"Where are we going? What are you showing me?"

"It's hard to explain and anyway anyone could listen out here. You'll find out soon enough." Helen looked back towards the Sanctuary remains, once more watching the searchers.

"Do you know what they are looking for?" So far he had not gained much from the questions he had asked, just a kind of paranoia which caused him to constantly check whether they were being watched but Nikola knew well enough that if the kept probing he would ultimately ask the right question and be rewarded with an answer. He had a feeling that whatever they were searching for must be important if they were continuing to look into night.

"I have an idea but nothing solid. We will have to find out though; I doubt they can be trusted."

"Government?"

"Who else." Neither of them trusted government employees, not after everything that had happened, not with everything they knew. Helen suddenly turned and walked away, "Come on. We have things to do."

A/N: Sorry about the rubbish ending of this chapter. I changed it so from how I was originally going to write it so I could upload it and it fitted better with the sort of plot I've started to work towards. 


End file.
